Guilt by Association
by tlh45
Summary: Mac killed the leader of the Scorpion gang, now his team will feel the sting!
1. Chapter 1

**This is actually the first story I wrote, I hope you enjoy it. Please leave a review after you read it and let me know what you think!**

**Guilt by Association  
**

I

As Jo was leaving the cafe, she decided to walk the couple of blocks to her apartment instead of taking a cab. It was a warm evening; the moon was shining bright in the sky. She could use the time to think about the evidence she and Mac had collected at the crime scene today. She hated that Mac had to shoot the gang leader. He hadn't wanted to, but he had given him no choice. The Scorpions were suspected of kidnapping and raping several college girls, as well as drug and gun offenses. There was evidence, undisputable in fact, of their guilt. They should have given up without a fight and nobody else would of been hurt. But, as it was, the leader and two other gang members were shot and killed, six others were arrested and were now waiting for trial. She walked down the sidewalk. She never noticed the girls walking behind her, faster, closer, until they were upon her.

Crystal, the dead leader's girlfriend and now head of the gang herself, stepped up onto her right side. As Jo turned to look at her, Avery, one of Crystal's girls, stepped up on her left. Jo stopped in her tracks as she realized she was being surrounded by a group of girls, dressed in gang wear, sporting tattooes and piercings as well as steel pipes. Crystal grabbed Jo's arm and with a forcefull yank, and pulled her toward the alley while. Avery shoved her the same direction.

"What do you want?" Jo asked, almost shrieking, as she turned her head from one girl to the next.

"Bitch, we want you. You're one of those cops, you is the partner of that son of a bitch, Taylor!" Crystal hissed at her.

"Yeah," Avery chimed in. "And, you're gonna be sorry for messin' with us and our guys. You take one of us; we take one of you." All the othe girls yelled in agreement.

Jo was scared, she knew she had to get away from them, but how? There were at least five of them surrounding her. She looked at Crystal and decided to act quickly, her only hope was to surprise them. Jo stomped down on Avery's foot who yelled in pain, at the same time Jo quickly hit Crystal in the face with her fist. Shoving Crystal at the girls surrounding them, Jo turned and started running.

"Stop that bitch!" yelled Crystal. "Don't let her out of the alley."

The other girls started after Jo. She was afraid to look back and see how close they were to catching her. Just as she reached the corner of the alley and what she thought was safety, an arm came up and caught her just under the chin. It knocked her backward, and she hit the ground with a hard _thud_. The gang of girls caught up and surrounded her once again.

"Gotcha," Crystal said as she raised her hand and high-fived the girl who had nailed her.

Avery and Reese, the girl who knocked Jo off her feet, grabbed her by the ankles and started to drag her back into the alley. Jo winced in pain as the stones in the alley dug into her skin. She tried to kick herself free of their grip, to no avail.

"Help me, please, someone help me!" screamed Jo.

"Shut her up," Crystal yelled.

Reese knealt down and put her hand over Jo's mouth. With the other hand she hit her square in the face. Jo was dazed. She stopped screaming and looked in horror when she spotted Avery. She had a rock in her hand. Jo watched as the rock got closer and closer to her face. She tried to get away, but she was pinned down by the other girls. She felt a sudden, quick pain and then it all went black.

"Get her phone," Crystal ordered. "We'll use it to call that pig, Taylor. If I can't have my man, I'll have hers. He'll pay for taking my man from me; he'll pay with everything he has," she said, venom spilling from every word.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all those that have read the first chapter...reviews are appreciated and will let me know if you want me to finish.**

2

Mac was just leaving the crime lab parking garage, it had been a long and tiring day. Cop involved shootings were such a headache. It had been cleared as a good shoot, but now the evidence had to be processed for the trial of the remaining six Scorpion gang members. The Mayor's office wanted a _speedy_ trial. The DA's office would be sure to make an example of them. Mac had an uneasy feeling about this case, he would bet money the gangs weren't going to take this laying down. Just as he turned out of the parking garage his phone rang.

"Not another case already," he sighed to himself.

He dug his phone out of his jacket pocket, looked at the caller i.d., smiled and answered, "Jo, miss me already?"

"You want to see your bitch alive again, you better come get her...she's laying in the alley a block from Carmen's Coffee House, near 15th street...come get her, come alone." The phone went silent.

Mac hurried toward Carmen's, he knew exactly where it was, he shared many cups of coffee with Jo there. They were regulars. Anyone who knew Mac, knew he frequented that coffee shop. Mac was panicked, he drove fast, not really remembering the drive its self but focused on getting to Jo. Who was that? Why would she hurt Jo and then call him? Did this have something to do with the gangs? He couldn't help thinking that this was not going to end well.

He pulled up in front of the alley and looked around. He didn't see anyone, but to be safe he pulled his gun out of the holster and got out of the truck. He went around the front of the Avalanche, looked up and down the street and headed down the alley. He moved quickly, but cautiously, his eyes darting from one side to the other, until he saw her. He ran to her, knelt down and gasped when he had seen what they had done to her. Jo's face was swollen, there was a large gash on her temple and bruises about her face. She lay there unconscious.

"Jo?, Jo can you hear me?" Mac asked her, as he gently shook her.

Crystal, Avery, Reese, and the other girls surrounded them.

"She can't hear you, Pig," Crystal said.

Mac looked up, his gun still in his hand and now pointing at Crystal.

"You did this to her?" "Why?" asked Mac.

Just as Crystal began to answer, Jo stirred. Mac took his eyes off of Crystal to look at her. Just as he did Avery swung her pipe, she landed a blow catching him on the upper arm. He lost his balance and fell sideways dropping his hand and gun to the ground. He turned his head to see what hit him, as he did, she swung again. He raised his arm to block the pipe from hitting his head. It made contact with his forearm and knocked him backwards. Crystal grabbed for his gun, yanking it from his hand she pointed it at him and yelled, "Stop! I would suggest you not move unless you want a hole in your chest."

Mac looked up and saw his gun being pointed at his chest. He looked at Jo, who was still dazed, but moving. He moved over to her side determined to protect her from them.

"What do you want?" Mac asked.

"Get his cuffs Avery." she said.

"Get up Pig," Avery ordered.

Mac looked at her and then back at Jo, he didn't want to let her go. He heard a click and looked up to find Crystal pointing his gun at Jo.

"Get up or I'll shoot her." Crystal said.

Mac slowly got to his feet, Avery took the cuffs from the holder on his belt. "Put your hands behind your back, now." she demanded. Mac did as he was told, slowly, he started moving his hands behind him. Avery grabbed his wrist and put the first cuff on then she grabbed his other wrist, making sure to pull back hard, causing him to wince, she secured the other cuff. To make sure the cuffs were tight she gave an extra squeeze listening for the next click and making Mac wince once more.

"Look, I've done what you asked, now call some one to help her." He demanded. He looked at Crystal with glaring eyes. Crystal glared right back at him. Mac's eyes went from glaring to pleading as he looked at Crystal and in a voice just above a whisper he said, "I'll go where ever you want...please, just help her."

Crystal, with an evil grin, looked straight into Mac's eyes and said, "Oh, I'm gonna help her," as she turned from him and pointed the gun at Jo and pulled the trigger.


	3. Chapter 3

3

"No!" Mac yelled.

Avery and Reese grabbed him by the arms and pulled him from where Jo lay bleeding from the wound in her side.

"Move or the next one goes through her head" Crystal said.

Mac didn't want to leave her, but he knew Crystal meant what she said. He reluctantly allowed them to pull him away down the alley to a waiting van. A younger girl was waiting by the side door of the van. As they got closer she pulled open the door and waited for them.

"Showed up just in time Kat," Avery said, pulling Mac closer to the van.

"What are we gonna do with him?" Kat asked.

"Shut up and just do what we tell you." Crystal snarled.

She turned to Reese and Avery, "You two come with me and Kat," then she turned to the other girls and said, "You guys scatter for now. I'll let you know when the heats off, then it will be back to business as usual." Crystal turned and climbed into the back of the van.

Reese climbed in next. She turned to Mac and ordered, "Get in." As he went to step up into the van, Avery shoved him, he fell into the van on his knees. Crystal and Reese caught him, stopping him from falling on his face. Mac came face to face with Crystal as she caught him, he could see the evil in her eyes. The girls laughed and pushed him to the floor of the van. Mac turned on to his side and looked up at Crystal with anger in his eyes.

"Move Kat, we need to get out of here before the cops show up." Reese yelled.

"What are you going to do?" Mac asked. "You know they'll come looking for me, this won't end well for you."

Crystal grabbed Mac's face, fingers on both sides of his mouth and squeezing his cheeks, she pulled his face up to hers, "I guarantee you, it's not gonna end well for you that's for sure. When we're done and I have no more use for you, I'm gonna kill you and dump your dead body in front of the crime lab...to prove my point! You take what's ours...we'll take whats yours." Crystal said, with a sinister grin on her face. She leaned over him, pulled his face even closer to hers and kissed him, forcing her tongue into his mouth. Mac shook his head and pulled away from her, she laughed at him as she let him go, pushing his head back so hard that it hit the floor of the van.

"Piggy don't like girls?" Reese asked.

"He thinks he's to good for the likes of us Reese," Avery said.

"We get him back to the warehouse and I'll show him how good I am." Reese said.

Reese reached over and put her hand on Mac's chest, she ran her hand from his chest down to the buckle on his pants. Mac, closed his eyes and tried to mentally escape what was going on. He knew the goal was to humiliate him, to cause him pain and ultimately to kill him. He just hoped that someone would find Jo before it was too late for her. Just then, he felt one of them grab him, he gasped, opening his eyes wide, he looked at Reese in shock. They all laughed and continued to run their hands over his body. He had no choice but to lay there and be groped by them, he could do nothing to get away.

They pulled into the warehouse, the door closed behind them and Kat turned off the van.

Crystal opened the side door, she and Reese grabbed Mac by the feet and pulled him toward the door. When his feet were hanging off the side they pulled him by the arms to a sitting position.

"Stand up!" Crystal ordered.

Mac stood up and they led him over to an old office. Inside the office was a dirty mattress on the floor. Mac looked at the wall, it had a long pipe attached to it. Hanging off the pipe were chains with handcuffs attached to them. Mac backed up, bumping into Crystal and Reese. Crystal laughed, and shoved him forward, pointing the gun at him. Mac turned around and watched as Crystal waved the gun in front of him, motioning to Reese and Avery to grab him.

"Unlock his cuffs" Crystal said.

Reese motioned to Avery to help her, she wanted to make sure he didn't try anything. Crystal kept the gun aimed at him while Reese unlocked the cuffs. Reese pushed him over to the mattress and shoved him down.

"Give me your hands" Reese said as she reached over for the chain on the wall.

Mac hesitated, Reese drew her hand back and swung, hitting him hard in the face. Mac's head snapped to the side and his vision blurred. Before he knew what was happening, she grabbed his hands and yanked them up above his head and cuffed him to the chain. She shoved him back down to the mattress. Avery tossed a bottle of water and a pack of crackers onto the mattress next to him.

"Enjoy your gourmet meal...it's the last one you get for awhile." she laughed.

Once he was handcuffed to the wall, Crystal came to him. She knelt down, grabbing his hair and yanking his head down, forcing him to look up into her cold, evil eyes. In a low, seething whisper she said, "I'm gonna make you wish you were dead, but not before I take care of the rest of your team." She let go of his hair, pushing his head so that he hit the wall. Mac watched as she turned and walked from the room. He closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the wall and letting out a huge sigh, he tried to will the pain in his head away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank You for all the wonderful reviews. I really appreciate them and hope that you will continue to read and enjoy...and of course review some more! **

4

Danny and Lindsay were waiting for Flack to show up at the bar. They were going to have a beer before going home for the day. Danny's phone rang, "Flack? Where are you?" he questioned.

"Danny, you need to get over to the alley by Carmen's Coffee shop. We found Mac's Avalanche, but we don't know where Mac is..." Flack was cut off by an officer yelling. "Danny, hold on," Flack said.

"Flack," another officer said, "There's a woman in the alley. She has a gun shot wound to the side. She's alive, but weak. I think it's Jo Danville."

Danny and Lindsay were already on their way when Flack came back on the line. "We're on our way Flack, we'll be there in a few minutes," Danny said.

Flack ran down the alley, he knelt down and took Jo's hand. "Jo? Jo, can you hear me?"

Jo opened her eyes, tears started streaming down her swollen face, "They have Mac," she whispered.

"Jo, who has Mac? Who did this to you?"

Danny and Lindsay arrived in minutes. Other CSI's arrived on the scene to process the evidence. Fingerprints, hairs, and weapons were being collected. It seemed whoever did this, wanted them to know who they were.

"Jo," Lindsay cried, "We need to get you into the ambulance, you've lost a lot of blood."

Jo groaned in pain, she needed to tell them what she knew, she had to help save Mac's life.

"Scorpion's girlfriends," she stuttered. "Making Mac pay for killing Deegan."

"Oh, God," Lindsay exclaimed.

"Find him Flack, before they kill him." Jo cried.

Jo was tended to by the EMT's and loaded into a waiting ambulance. The sirens wailed as the lights disappeared into the night.

"Danny, let's get back to the lab and process this evidence, maybe they left something behind that will tell us where they are." Lindsay said.

"I'm gonna chase down a few leads I have, see if one of my informants knows anything that can help us and then head over to the hospital." Flack added.

"Ok, let us know what you find out, we'll be at the lab." Danny said.

. . . . . . .

Mac wondered how long they were going to wait, how long were they going to keep him here chained like this. He was so tired, he had been up for what seemed like days. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. He could see Jo bleeding, laying on the ground, Crystal pointing his gun at her head, "Bang"...he woke with a start.

As he tried to focus, he could hear Crystal and Reese just outside the door. Just then Crystal walked into the room. Smiling, she walked over to the mattress. She bent down and crawled across the mattress to straddle herself over Mac's legs. Mac tried his best to lean as far back against the wall as he could. Crystal leaned in, she was so close, Mac could feel her breath on is face. He refused to break eye contact with her, he was not going to let her know he was afraid. Afraid of what they were going to do to him and his team. Crystal grabbed Mac's head and pulled him forward as she leaned in closer, putting her mouth up to his ear. She whispered with an evil hiss, "I'm going to take _everything_ from you, I'm going to take_ everyone_ from you and then I will take _your _pathetic life." She turned his face to look into her eyes once again and then she pulled him into a kiss, a kiss that was meant to show him who was boss, who was in control, and a kiss that sent fear through him. Crystal pushed herself up and off of Mac's lap, but continued to kneel on the mattress beside him. "Now, let's see what you have to say."

"I will never help you get what you want," Mac shot back at her.

Crystal laughed, "Oh, but I think you will. I have a feeling you would do just about anything to keep your team from getting hurt."

Mac looked at her with disgust and anger. "What are you saying?" he asked.

Crystal pulled out some snapshots they had taken earlier. There was one of Danny and Lindsey with Lucy, one of Adam, Hawkes, and one of Don with Sid. "Which one will be first? Which one will have to pay for the pain you have caused me?"

Mac looked at her in anger. "You have what you want," he shouted. "You've got me here, you've taken Jo from me, why go after anyone else? It won't get you what you want."

Mac no sooner finished the sentence when Crystal flew into a rage and slapped him, hard, in the face. "Why? You want to know why?" she sceamed. "You! You killed Deegan, that's why, and now I'm going to make you pay."

Crystal's temper calmed just as fast as it flared. Mac, who was startled by the outburst, his cheek still stinging, could do nothing but stare at her. Before he knew it, her hands were rubbing his shoulders, moving down to caress his chest, her lips were aiming for his. He turned his head just as her lips touched his cheek. She grabbed his cheeks and forced him into another rough kiss. He was repulsed and struggled to get free from her. Crystal stopped suddenly, she stood up, turned and headed toward the door. "I told you _Detective Taylor_...your gonna regret the day we met!"

Crystal went to the door and yelled to Reese, "Get ready to go, were going for the lab rat first. We'll make sure to get it all on tape for you to see."

"Wait," Mac stammered. "What do you want, you don't have to hurt anyone else..." he begged.

"Too late." Crystal said. This is your fault and we will be sure to let him know that before he dies."

Crystal walked over to him and kneeling down once again, she ran her hand up his leg stopping on his upper thigh, she smiled and said "until the next time," then she winked at him, stood up and left the room. Mac watched her as she walked out of the room and toward the van, he was afraid for Adam, he was afraid for himself, he needed to think of a way to get out of there.

Just when he thought he was alone he saw Kat walking through the warehouse, she was left to keep an eye on him while the others went after Adam.

"Hey," Mac yelled.

Kat walked over to the doorway and looked at Mac, "What do you want?" she asked.

"I want you to let me out of here, look Crystal is out of control, she's gonna get you all killed." Mac said.

"I can't let you out, she would kill _me_ and your not worth dying for." she said.

"She can't get away with what she's planning, you know they will be looking for all of you." he shot back.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Kat answered back. "Now shut up and wait for them to get back."

Kat left the room and went back to what she was doing. Mac sat leaning up against the wall, he lifted his hand and yanked on the chains to see if he could get it loose from the bar. He pulled and pulled, but to no avail. It wasn't going to budge. He had to think of a way to get out of here. "Come on Mac, think." he mumbled to himself. Out of frustration, he hit the mattress with is fist, the bottle of water rolled and rested at his side. He picked it up, unscrewed the cap and took a drink. Then he had an idea...he needed to use the bathroom. Maybe, just maybe that would be his escape. He had to try.

"Kat," Mac yelled. "Kat."

"What now?" she asked wiping her hands.

"I need to use the bathroom." he said casually.

"Sounds like a personal problem," she said grinning at him. "You need to wait till Crystal gets back."

"I can't wait that long, I have to go now." he pleaded.

"Alright," she said letting out a sigh. "But, you try anything and your a dead man."

"I promise, I won't try anything." he said.

Kat grabbed the other cuffs, she cuffed his hands and then undone the cuffs to the bed. She led him out through the warehouse and to the bathroom. She followed him in and waited at the door.

"Your going to watch?" Mac asked.

"Yea," she said. "Now hurry up."

"This isn't easy with you watching me, you know," he said.

"Oh please, just do it or put it away" she hissed.

Mac did what he had to do and turned to the sink to wash his hands. He was looking around for any chance at escape.

"Let's go," Kat snapped as she grabbed him by the arm and led him out of the bathroom. Mac shoved Kat hard and she lost her balance, falling to the floor. Mac ran, closing the bathroom door behind him. He bolted through the warehouse looking for the nearest door. He had to get out of here. Kat got to her feet, shoved open the door so hard that it slammed into the wall and headed after him.

"There is no way out," she yelled. "Your gonna be sorry you did that, I don't take being hit lightly," she yelled again.

Mac found a door and grabbed for the handle, it was locked. He turned and ran to find another way out. His mind was racing as he was running, trying to think, trying to find a way out. If all the doors were locked as he suspected, his only way out was through a window, but there were no windows on this floor that he could see. He didn't see any stairs or elevators. Mac ran down a hall, he thought maybe it went to some offices, maybe he could find a way out from there. The hall was dark, but he kept running. He could here Kat coming, she wasn't running though, she was walking, hitting something against the walls of the hallway. He continued to run, there had to be a way out. He ran straight into a door, he hit it so hard it almost knocked him to the floor. Once he got his bearings he tried for the handle only to find it chained and locked. Mac, turned and looked back down the hall, the same direction Kat was coming from. He was trapped. Kat, laughed as she walked up to Mac with a gun in one hand and a steel pipe, that she had been hitting the wall with, in the other. Mac, who was breathing hard, gave up. He knew there was no where for him to go. There was no way out.

"Told you," she laughed.

"Now what?" Mac asked

"Move, back to your room," she said pointing the pipe back down the hall.

Mac slowly walked past her , he headed back down the hall. Kat watched him as he passed her, she lifted her hand and swung the pipe. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain as he fell to the ground and then it all went black.

"I don't like being pushed, Pig" she mumbled to herself. Kat grabbed Mac's cuffed hands dragging him down the hall and back to his room.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Adam headed out of the crime lab, he was going to use his break to visit Jo in the hospital. He wanted to see for himself that she was alright. Adam left the elevator and walked across the parking deck to his car. He wasn't paying attention to the three women sitting in the van across the way. One had a video camera, taping his every move.

Crystal moved the van out of it's spot and headed down aisle. She then rounded the corner down the aisle Adam was walking in. Adam heard someone coming up behind him, he turned and looked at the van as he moved over closer to the parked cars. Crystal swerved, aiming at Adam. He turned to look again when he heard it getting closer to him. Just as he turned his head the van was upon him. He jumped on the hood of the car he was in front of. He felt his leg break as the van hit him. Adam yelled in pain and rolled off the car, falling between it and the car parked next to it.

Crystal stopped the van and Avery jumped out. When Avery reached Adam, he was laying on the ground holding his leg, writhing in pain. She reached down and grabbed his other leg, yanking on it, pulling him out from between the cars. Crystal had gotten out of the van carrying the steel pipes. She handed Avery one as they looked down at Adam with looks of pure evil playing in their features.

Adam looked up, fear and pain showing in his face. "What the hell?" Adam questioned.

"You have Detective Taylor to thank for your untimely demise." Crystal sneered.

"What?" he stammered. "Where is Mac, what have you done with him?"

"You need to worry about you, not him. He's the reason your going to die." Avery said.

"What? Why?" he asked. "You won't get away with this."

"Maybe we will, maybe we won't, you won't live long enough to find out." Crystal said. Just as she finished her sentence she raised her hand and brought the pipe down hitting him. Adam raised his arms to shield his head and face. Avery swung her pipe hitting him again and again. Reese was outside the van now, recording the beating, Adam's cries for help and screams of pain echoing throughout the garage. It took less than a minute for his cries to cease. His body lay bloodied and broken. Adam made no more sounds, made no more movements...he looked to dead.

Crystal, Reese and Avery got into the van and sped off. Reese continued recording as they laughed and gloated about how good it felt to beat the life out of someone. They were happy with themselves and talked about what the next move would be.

. . . . .

Mac woke to find he was again on the mattress and his wrists chained to the wall. He had a headache and his eyes were not fully focused. As he blinked away the fog in his head, Crystal walked into the room. Reese followed with her laptop, ready to show Mac the video they shot of Adam.

"Sit up, Pig! I hear you thought you could get away?" Crystal asked.

Mac just looked at her, blinking, still trying to get his eyes to focus. Slowly, he sat up and leaned against the wall.

"What do you want?" he asked still trying to get his eyes to focus.

Crystal reached over and grabbed Mac by the hair and yanked his head toward her. She pulled his head up close to her mouth as she hissed in his ear, "If you try and escape again, I will make you wish you were dead and then I'll make that wish come true!" She pushed his head back and let him go. Mac blinked back the pain he felt in his head and glared at her.

"Now, I have something for you to see." Crystal smiled as she spoke. "Reese, show the good detective the video we have."

Reese started the video and reached out to hold it in front of Mac's face. His face went from anger to fear to saddness and back to anger as he watched Crystal and Avery beat Adam until he stopped moving. Mac was sure he was dead. He tensed up and started pulling at the chain on his wrist trying to reach Crystal.

"I'll kill you for this," Mac yelled.

"Really?" Crystal laughed.

"From where we stand, you won't be doing anything but what we tell you to do." Reese snickered.

Mac felt helpless, he feared for the rest of his team. He didn't know whether Jo was alive, he was sure Adam was dead and he felt like this was his fault. He should just give them what they want, but he wasn't sure what that was at this point. Living through this wouldn't matter if the rest of his team were dead.

"Crystal, what do you want from me?" Mac asked sighing.

"I'm getting what I want from you." she replied.

"When do I get what I want from him?" Reese asked.

"You can play with him now while I decide which CSI gets it next." she said.

Mac just looked at them both, disgusted by the thought of what was coming next. Mac pleaded with them, "Look, I'll do what ever you want, don't hurt anyone else."

Crystal and Reese looked at each other and smiled, Crystal walked out of the room and Reese sat on the side of the mattress facing him.

"Why are you throwing your life away like this?" Mac asked. "You know you can't get away with this, you will get caught and killing a cop gets you the death penalty. I can put a word in for you, I can tell them you helped me get away. You Don't want to do this." he said again pleadingly.

Reese paid no attention to his pleading, instead she began to unbutton his shirt. She ran her hands down his chest, moving to unbuckle his belt and pants. She then pulled her shirt up and over her head exposing her breasts to him. Reese unbuttoned her jeans and slowly slid the zipper down.

"Don't do this." he begged.

"Oh, keep begging, it's such a turn on...I love the power it gives me," she said with a sexual tone.

Reese was just getting ready to slide her jeans off when Kat came in. "Crystal wants you" she said.

"In a few minutes...I'm not done." Reese said.

"She said Now, your fun will have to wait." Kat said as she turned and walked out of the room.

"We're not finished here, I will be back." Reese said irritated, as she pulled her jeans up and buttoned them. She grabbed her shirt and put it back on. Before she left she reached down and touched him, Mac tried to move away and when he did she grabbed his hair and pulled his head back to look at her. "The next time, we won't be interrupted, I'll make sure of it," she said. Her lips were on his, forcing another kiss on him. Reese let him go, pushed him back against the wall as she got up, turned and left the room.

Kat was waiting outside the door. She came in as Mac was trying in vain to get his pants buttoned. She walked over to the bed and Mac looked up at her, anger flickering in his eyes. "What? Your turn?" Mac asked humiliated and disgusted.

. . . . . .

Adam was being loaded into an ambulance, he was barely alive. The paramedics had started an IV and was on the line with a trauma doctor at the nearest hospital.

"I'm going with Adam in the ambulance," Hawkes yelled to Danny.

"Lindsey and I will stay here and process the scene, let us know how he's doing as soon as you can." Danny said.

"We'll be there as soon as we can." said Lindsey.

"Flack, are there any witnesses? " Danny asked.

"No one saw anything, we have the video recordings from all the exits being uploaded into the labs computer now. Hopefully you will be able to get some evidence of what kind of vehicle were looking for." Flack replied.

"Were going to the lab now to start processing the evidence, we'll let you know what we find," Lindsey said.

"I'm headed over to the hospital to check on Adam and see Jo. She's awake and asking about Mac...I'm not sure what to tell her." Flack said.

"Tell her were still looking for Mac, don't tell her about Adam. We don't want to upset her anymore than necessary. We need to wait until she is stronger before we tell her whats happening," Danny said.

"What _do_ we know?" Lindsey asked.

"We know who were looking for, unfortunately we don't know where they are. The Scorpions leader, Deegan, his girlfriend is just as mean and messed up as he was. I'm worried for Mac, who knows what shes doing to him. Come on Danny, you and Lindsey need to find something in this mess to help us locate them." Flack said.

"Let's get on it Lindsey, if we can see the vehicle on the tape that hit Adam, maybe we can run down the plates, see if it leads us to them." Danny said moving toward the elevator. We found some trace from the tires, maybe we can use it to find where they've been. There has to be something here to help us find him.

"We'll let you know as soon as we know anything Flack," Lindsey said as she fell in behind Danny.

"Ok, I'll be at the hospital, I'll let you know as soon as anything comes up with Adam." Flack replied.


	6. Chapter 6

6

Kat stood at the door with her finger over her lip, "ssshhh" she breathed. "You need to be quiet, do as they say for now and I'll help you get out of here. But, you have to promise me that_ I WILL _get immunity for helping you." she whispered.

Mac looked confused, but nodded his head in agreement.

"Look, I am a lot of things, but I won't be involved in killing a kid. Crystal is out of control and I want out," she continued to whisper.

Mac's blood ran cold when he realized what Kat was suggesting. Crystal, Reese, and Avery were going after Lucy next. "When is this going to happen?" Mac questioned.

"I'm not sure, I need to stay close to them to find out. Just do as your told for now and I'll find out what I can. And remember, I get immunity." she whispered again.

Mac shook his head in agreement. Kat turned and headed out the door and disappeared somewhere in the warehouse. He leaned his head back against the wall, closed his eyes and let out a sigh...God, let Lucy be alright, he prayed. Just as he relaxed a little, Crystal, Reese and Avery came into the room. Mac jerked his head up and opened his eyes. Avery moved to Mac's side as Reese moved to the other side. Crystal showed Mac a picture of Danny, Lindsey and Lucy. "Be a shame to see something happen to such a happy family," she said with an evil grin.

Mac jerked forward, if he could have gotten his hands on her, he'd of killed her. But, as it was, Reese and Avery grabbed him by the shoulders and shoved him back against the wall and held him there.

They all laughed. Mac glared at them with hate in his eyes. Crystal pulled out a syringe, she flicked it with her finger and said, "we have something just for you." Mac looked at her and started to struggle against Avery and Reese.

"No!" he yelled, trying fruitlessly to pull away from her.

"Yes, were gonna have a party and..." Crystal started.

"and your the entertainment," Reese and Avery finished.

Mac continued to struggle against Reese and Avery as Crystal came closer with the needle. Crystal held his head against the wall and plunged the needle into his neck.

The room started getting fuzzy, words sounding slurred and drawn out. He was there but he wasn't. He was feeling very relaxed now. He tried to fight the effects of the drugs, but couldn't. He could feel their hands on him, touching him, caressing him.

"Ok...enough! We didn't drug him for that. There will be time for that when we get back. We need to take care of the kid first. Then we can come back and take the only two things left...his dignity and his pathetic life!" she said.

Mac could hear her, he wanted to react, but he couldn't. He was fighting with himself to take control. He hoped Kat would come through with helping him. It _was_ his only hope.

Crystal, Avery, and Reese piled into the van. "You watch him Kat, he's drugged and shouldn't give you any problems this time." Crystal said.

"I'll keep him out of trouble," Kat called back looking over her shoulder at him.

The van pulled out of the warehouse and Kat closed the door. She went into get Mac, she had hoped they had not completely knocked him out. They didn't have that kind of time. When she got in there she saw he was pretty out of it. He was struggling to keep his eyes open, he could hardly speak, only getting a few words out at a time.

"Damn it, what are we suppose to do now?" she asked.

"Help Lucy," Mac said, slurring his words.

"Good, now how? I'll call the cops, tell them they're coming. Then I'll get you out of here. Tell them where to find us, someplace that's safe to meet us." she surmised.

"No...call Don Flack," he slurred again.

"What's the number?" she asked.

"My phone, it's in my phone." he slurred again, his eyes fluttering.

Kat left the room, she came back a few minutes later with his phone. "What's his name again?" she asked.

"Flack, Don Flack" he mumbled.

She flipped through the phone book and found Don's number. She pushed the call button and waited for an answer.

Flack's phone rang, he looked at the caller i.d., Mac's name flashed across the screen.

"Mac?" he almost shouted into the phone.

"You need to get to Lucy Messer, they're going for her next. " Kat said.

"Who is this?" Flack yelled into the phone.

"There's no time for that. Get to the Messer girl, they're going to kill her. Send someone to the old Ironworks in the warehouse district. You'll find Mac Taylor there." Kat said.

"When's this going down?" asked Flack

"They are on their way now, so hurry." she yelled

She hung up the phone and went back to find Mac struggling to get his arms free.

"Hold on, I'll get the keys and unlock you. We gotta get out of here." she said.

She disappeared again and was back in a minute with the key to the cuffs. She unlocked them and helped him get to his feet. With his arm around her shoulder she led him out of the room and they headed for the door.

Kat opened the door and helped Mac out, they headed across the parking lot to the Ironworks building. They were half way across the parking lot when he heard a gunshot. Kat dropped to her knees and then to the ground. Mac, still shaky, stopped and looked around to see where the shot had come from. He bent down to try and help Kat up, she looked up at him, she had blood coming from her mouth, trickling down her cheek and into her hair. "Go, get out of here." she choked.

"I can't leave you here." he said.

"Go, it don't do no good for us both to die, I knew what could happen if I hung with this gang...go," she choked out again.

Crystal yelled, "I knew I couldn't trust you Kat, I knew you were weak. I'm going to kill the both of you." Crystal came running across the lot pointing her gun at them, "your dead," she yelled.

**So, what do you think will happen? Will they get to Lucy Messer...will Mac survive? Guess you'll have to come back to find out! Please leave a review and let me know what you think. I really enjoy hearing from you!**

**Until Next Time...  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you again for all your great reviews...There is only one more chapter after this one.**

7

Flack was on his way to the ironworks building in the warehouse district. He was on the phone with Danny going over a plan to make sure Lucy would be safe.

"I'm on my way to the apartment now. I hope this plan you came up with works." Danny said.

"It's the best I could come up with in this amount of time. NYPD is in route. Where's Lindsey?" Flack asked.

"She's with me, she's a nervous wreck. Ok, Flack we're here, we're going in." Danny said.

Danny and Lindsey were out of the car and headed up to the apartment where Lucy was playing with her sitter. NYPD had arrived in undercover cars, positioned themselves around the building and waited.

"We have a situation," Danny said to Lucy's sitter, Angel.

"We need you to take Lucy and hide in our room." Lindsey continued.

"What's going on?" Angel asked.

"We don't have time to explain just now." Lindsey said.

Lindsey went over to Lucy and picked her up. She hugged her tight and whispered in her ear. "I love you baby, mommy needs you to be really quiet, ok?"

Danny took her and gave her a quick hug, "Daddy loves you, too." he whispered in her ear. Then he handed Lucy back to Lindsey, kissed them both and went back down to get in position and wait.

"Ok Lucy, come with me. Were going to play a game. The game is called hide-n-seek. We're going to hide in here and be very quiet until daddy comes and finds us. Do you think you can be quiet?" Angel asked.

Lucy giggled and nodded in agreement. Angel put her finger over her lips and reminded her to be quiet with a little "sshhh".

Lindsey paced back in forth in the living room, watching the door, waiting for them to show. Meanwhile, Danny and the other officers were waiting outside of the apartment building, out of sight.

It wasn't long after that the van pulled into the alley behind the apartment building. Danny could hardly contain himself. He wanted to get his hands on them. The other officer in the car with him held him back. "Danny, cool it. We need them to make a move on Lucy if we want to be able to charge them." the officer said.

"I know, I know," Danny said. "It's, it's just that, that's my baby up there." he sighed.

He pulled his gun out of it's holster, waited for them to enter the building and then they got out of the car. The other officers following behind them.

Avery and Reese had their jackets zipped up with the hood hiding their faces. They had iron pipes hidden up their sleeves. They came around to the front of the building and went up the front steps. They checked the name on the mailboxes to find out what apartment they needed. They stepped back and waited for someone to come out of the building so they could get in. It didn't take long.

Someone came out of the building and walked down the steps. Avery stopped the door from closing and held it open for Reese. They hit the elevator button and went in search of Lucy.

Reese and Avery came off the elevator and headed to the apartment. Danny and a few officers went up the stairs, the others waited for the elevator. Lindsey was waiting inside the apartment. She was nervous and frightened. This needed to go down without a hitch. She whispered into her mic, "Danny, do you see them?"

Danny was hitting the steps two at a time, "Yeah Lindsey, their in the building, were on our way up the steps." he said.

Just then she heard a knock on the door. "Their here," she whispered into her mic.

"Wait a minute, were at the top of the stairs. Tell them your coming and then open the door, be careful though, they have pipes." Danny said.

"Just a minute," Lindsey yelled. She moved to the door with her gun in her hand. She unlocked it and opened the door. Reese and Avery shoved the door open knocking Lindsey backward. She dropped her gun, Reese lifted the pipe and was getting ready to swing. Lindsey was feeling around on the floor for her gun, Danny was running down the hall, "Stop" yelled Lindsey. Reese swung the pipe, Lindsey aimed and shot. Danny tackled Avery to the ground. He pulled her hands behind her back and cuffed her. Lindsey pushed Reese off of her and felt for a pulse, she was dead.

"Are you alright," Danny asked her as he pulled her into a hug, holding her tight.

"Yeah, I'm good," she said in a shaky voice. "I need to go to Lucy." Lindsey ran to the bedroom, picked up her baby girl and held her tight. Angel sat on the side of the bed, visibly shaken by the experience. Lindsey smiled down at her, "Thank you for keeping my _angel_ safe."

Danny looked at Avery, "Get her out of here." he snarled.

Danny text Flack...Lucy is safe, ones dead the others in custody. Do you have Mac?

. . . . . .

Mac stood up, he looked toward the Ironworks facility. He thought if he could make it in there he would at least have a chance. He needed to hide until help arrived. He stumbled as he ran to the door of the building. Crystal was closing in on him. Mac opened the door and went inside. He needed a place to hide. He started to run to the other side of the factory. He didn't see the pile of material laying on the floor and tripped over it. He fell forward, barely getting his hands down in time to keep from hitting his face on the floor. He laid there a moment and listened. He heard Crystal open the door.

"Hey cop...keep running...I'm going to find you and then your DEAD," she yelled.

Mac, slowly and quietly tried to get up, but the material shifted as he moved. Mac stopped in his place and looked around. He saw Crystal looking at him and she started running in his direction. He started running again, he was still groggy from the drugs, his vision was still somewhat blurred. She was catching up to him and he knew it. Mac reached the door to the office. He tried to open it, only to find it locked.

Crystal caught up to Mac, "Awww...what's the matter, the door locked?" she whined.

Mac froze, he leaned his head on the door and closed his eyes. He knew she was going to kill him.

"Turn around, pig!" she demanded.

Mac slowly turned around, when he did he found Crystal standing in front of him, gun pointed at his chest. "The police are on the way," he said.

"Well, when they get here they'll find your dead body!" she snarled.

Mac was trying to buy some time. He could hear the sirens outside and he needed to let them know where he was. He needed to make some noise, hopefully loud enough for them to hear out there. Mac backed up against the wall, his hands searching for anything to use to his advantage.

Crystal was watching him, she knew he was trying to find a way out. She pulled the trigger. The bullet ripped through his shoulder. It went all the way through and into the wall.

Mac, surprised, felt the searing pain go through him. He fell to the ground, hand over his bleeding shoulder, he looked up at Crystal. She was still pointing the gun at him, aiming this time at his leg and once again, she pulled the trigger. Mac yelled in pain as the bullet lodged in his thigh. He knew he was going to die. Between the blood loss, the shock and the drugs, he could feel himself fading into darkness. He thought he heard someone yell. He closed his eyes, the last thing he could remember was hoping that they got to Lucy in time. She was so young, so innocent, his little…...he passed out. His blood spilling on to the floor.

Crystal heard "Freeze! Don't move, Don't you MOVE!" coming from a voice behind her.

"I won't be stopped," she thought. "I will finish this pig off." She took aim, this time aiming at his head.

BANG!

Hawkes entered the Ironworks just in time to see Flack pull the trigger. Crystal was standing over Mac's body, aiming her gun at him, ready to shoot again. She gave Flack no choice but to shoot. It seemed like slow motion, as the bullet hit her square in the back and she fell to the floor.

Flack and Hawkes ran to Mac. Hawkes bent down to help Mac, Flack checked on Crystal. He kicked her gun away and bent down to take her pulse. She was gone.

"She's dead," he said to Hawkes. "How's Mac?"

"We need to get him out of here, he's lost a lot of blood. Get a gurney in here." Hawkes ordered.

"On it." Flack answered back, then he was out the door and headed toward the paramedics.

**Really? You thought I could hurt Lucy? Please let me know what you think of this chapter. If I missed an editing mistake, I apologize. I was in a hurry, trying to get this on before I to leave this morning. **

**Remember - There is only 1 chapter left.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank You so much again for all the kind reviews. I promise my next story will have more Mac & Jo scenes. This was actually the first story I wrote so I was a little nervous about what to put in it. I do hope you all enjoyed it though! **

8

Mac started coming around. He opened his eyes not sure of where he was or what had happened.

"Well, it's about time you came too," said a familiar voice.

"Jo?" he whispered.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been shot...twice," he said trying to smile. " How long have I been here?"

"In this room? Just over a day now." she answered. "You were in ICU for awhile after surgery. They needed to remove the bullet from your leg and surgery to repair the damage done to your shoulder from the bullet. " She smiled at him and continued, "The drugs they gave you didn't help your situation any, either. It was touch and go there for a little while."

Mac gave her a sympathetic smile, that was quickly replaced with a look of concern, "And, how are you doing Jo? You had me really worried, seeing you in that alley, I thought I'd lost you."

"I'm ok, I'm tough like that. Besides, you can't get rid of me that easy." she smiled back.

"What about Adam, they showed me a video of what they did to him, and Lucy, God please tell me they didn't hurt Lucy." he pleaded.

"Mac, calm down. Adam is fine. He suffered a few broken bones, got some stitches, and a concussion, but he's mending nicely. He looked way worse that he was, and Lucy, she was never in any danger. Flack, Danny and Lindsey had her hidden away, safe, thanks to that phone call from Kat. But, Reese was killed in the altercation with Lindsey and Avery is in custody. She won't be seeing freedom for a very long time...if ever." Jo explained.

"Lindsey?" he asked frowning. He knew how hard it had been on her before when she had to kill Shane Casey, he hoped she would be okay after this.

"Don't worry Mac, she's fine. It was self-defense and she's already scheduled to talk to the department psychologist." Jo said, reading the concern on his face.

"What about Kat and Crystal?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Mac, Kat didn't make it. By the time the paramedics had got there she had just lost too much blood. Crystal is dead too, she pretty much forced Flack into shooting her. She had already shot you twice and was aiming to shoot you again. He told her to drop the gun, but...He had to..." Jo finished without saying it.

Jo took hold of Mac's hand, she patted it lightly and said, "I know you need to rest, but everyone has been waiting for you to wake up. I promised I would tell them when you were awake so they could come in and say hi, okay?"

"Sure," he said.

She went to the door and disappeared for a few minutes. Then Jo opened the door and held it as Flack, who was pushing Adam in a wheelchair, Hawkes, Danny, Lindsey, and Sid who was holding Lucy, all came in smiling.

"Boss, what upppp?" asked Adam

"Adam, how are you feeling?" asked Mac.

Adam could see the expression of guilt playing on Mac's face. He knew this wasn't his fault and wanted him to know it too. He lightened the mood like only he could. "I'm good boss, you know how many hot nurses are employed here? This is like -Hot Girl Heaven-," Adam smirked.

"Only you, Adam." Lindsey said with a huge smile.

Mac smiled and looked over at Sid who was holding Lucy. "Sid, good to see you, and I see you brought a date." he said.

"I don't think so, she's not aloud to date until she's 35 or I'm dead." Danny scowled.

"Oh, Danny," Lindsey laughed again.

They all bantered back and forth for awhile. Mac was beginning to feel the affects of the pain killer that the pain pump administered. He tried to stifle a yawn, but Jo caught him.

"Okay everyone, Mac needs his rest. Let's go, everyone out." She ordered.

They all stood, said their goodbyes and left.

"Jo, before you leave, I need to tell you something." Mac said.

"Yeah," she asked.

Jo sat in the chair next to his bed, Mac looked into her eyes, he needed to tell her how he felt. She took a hold of his hand and waited for him to speak.

"Uh, I realized, when I saw you laying in that alley and I thought you were going to die, I uh, I was so afraid I would never see you again. I was, ummm, I was afraid I would never have the opportunity to tell you, uh,..."

"Tell me what?" she asked.

"To tell you how I feel about you. That…I love you. I want to be more than just friends and I hope you do too," he said.

Jo sat there, stunned, she had been waiting a long time for him to get to this point. Now the time was here and she was speechless.

"Jo, say something." he said. "Oh, God, I shouldn't of said anything, your not interested...I just made things extremely awkward..."

Jo stood up and without words told Mac exactly what she thought of his confession. She bent over his bed and kissed him, a long, passionate kiss.

"It's about time!" she sighed and then she kissed him again.


End file.
